1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an output control apparatus for an electric motor and a method for controlling an output of the electric motor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hitherto, a power supply apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-250610 (paragraphs [0008], [0009], [0021], [0022], and [0029]) which estimates the temperature of a fuse to calculate an allowable current value and controls supply of electric power to an electric motor so that the value of current flowing through the fuse does not exceed the allowable current value in order to prevent melting of the fuse for protecting a battery, which is a driving power source for the electric motor.
Electrical components including harnesses and relays that are capable of disconnecting the circuit system exist in a power system (power supply system) from the battery to the electric motor, in addition to the fuse for protecting the circuit upon occurrence of over-current. In use of such electrical components in a product, the allowable current value is set in accordance with a rated current value of each electrical component (the allowable current value≦the rated current value).
Power control from the battery to the electric motor is required while avoiding the melting of the fuse, welding of the relays and the harnesses, and the like. With the technology disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-250610, it may be possible to perform the power control while protecting the fuse.